


...can't always have been hate

by bornof_sorrow (wintersfire)



Category: Captive Prince - Freece
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfire/pseuds/bornof_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment fic,</p>
            </blockquote>





	...can't always have been hate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Captive Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8174) by freece. 



For the comment fic fun at Captive Princes here [community.livejournal.com/captive_princes/9043.html](http://community.livejournal.com/captive_princes/9043.html?view=162643#t162643)  
  
WARNING: Nothing porny but implied underage sexual contact/incest between minor Laurent and his uncle the Regent  
 

“Uncle!”

 

Laurent jumped up from the table, tipping the onyx chess pieces aside in his haste to turn towards the door. He had already heard the familiar footfall of his uncle and for a moment the heavy weight of grief and desolation shifted in his chest.

 

“Aimeric. Leave us. I thank you for the game – perhaps we can continue later?” Laurent was half turned away from Aimeric, his usual flawless manners forgotten in his eagerness and so he missed the opportunity to see the shadow which flickered across his companion's face.

 

Laurent nodded distractedly as Aimeric made his obeisance and left. He heard his uncle pause in the passageway, the low rumble of his voice and Aimeric's audible but indistinct and Laurent took the moment to straighten his doublet and ensure the fine linen of his cuffs was straight. He knew how his uncle appreciated any effort he made to look like the king he would one day be.

 

Satisfied at his apearance and impatient now, he strode towards the door, stopping short of a run (“Great men do not run towards others Laurent: they must be reminded to be grateful to be admitted to your presence”).

 

Laurent's smile was wide and brilliant as the Regent entered the room. This time he remembered to wait until the door had closed before moving to hug his guest in greeting.

 

“Welcome home, Uncle.”

 

He stepped into the warm embrace and felt the comfort and heat of the heavy muscle and height of the Regent against his body, his uncle's sable cloak rubbed against his cheek and he relaxed utterly for the brief moment, catching the scent of skin and horses which reminded him of his father and...

 

“Let me look at you boy.”

 

Laurent stepped back and stood tall, his breath stilling almost imperceptively as he waited for the deep brown eyes to flicker over him. Words from the Greek poem he had translated earlier that day came into his mind but he repressed the thought, not wanting to be distracted.

 

“You're taller, Laurent. I hear good reports from all in your household. Paschal tells me you have been dilligent in your drill and about your letters. Perhaps... but no, I am sure you have other things to do with your own friends...

 

“No! Please... I mean, of course not uncle. My friends are so limited in their pursuits and interests especially after all these weeks...” Laurent drew in a breath and continued: “What do you want from me?”

 

At the sound of the words Laurent could feel the flush of warmth over his skin, rising steadily from his chest changing the milk white of his complexion to palest blush. He resisted the need to lower his glance and stilled his limbs from trembling, his eyes on his uncles. Maybe if he saw for himself the greater mastery of self which he had practised and worked on, understood how hard he had tried to live up to the Regent's expectations he would, he might, this time...

 

“Perhaps it is time for a visit to Chastillon. I need to rest and we have much to discuss?”

 

Laurent could feel the relief and happiness in his chest and his blush intensified.

 

“Yes, Uncle. We have much to discuss.” 

 


End file.
